Opal's Redemption
by HarmlessPoison
Summary: Amethyst and Pearl used to form Opal all the time, and, could be so in-sync with each other that they were almost as close as Garnet's two components themselves. But when Rose Quarts 'dies' they lose all but a few connections. Can they be as close as they once were?
1. Chapter 1

**To say she couldn't stand her was an understatement  
Chapter One  
**  
But all the same she couldn't stop loving her.  
Her white hair swayed when she did anything, anything at all, each time it whirled it made Pearl sicker each time.  
Her eyes weren't even that beautiful, big, black, doe eyes that could make her stutter her words.  
And her skin. Purple, and soft, making her feel like a huggable little kitten.  
Her personality was a tornado, happy and calm one minute, wishing she was never even born the next (if you could call the disgusting way they made her kind birth) and although she complained about her, she knew it was just a cover-up to mask her unquestionably strange love.  
That love made them a stranger match; one tall, one short, one graceful and poised, the other threatening to break out like Miley Cyrus any second the word dance came upon (or fusion, but that was beside the point)  
Even the way they went about solving their problems was different. Not in the way the two components that made up Garnet would argue, no, but ten times worse.  
Pearl was neat, smart, and although the memory of a lost love who never loved her back still haunted her mind, she could always (sometimes) put that behind her and help others in need.  
But Amethyst was the older sister figure who, although she couldn't tie Steven's shoes or take care of him while he was sick, she could distract him while Pearl did the work.  
Though they also had common ground, both missing their old leader, Rose Quarts, one for love, and one for a motherly figure. Both were hurt, and sometimes lost it around Steven, but he always fixed them.  
But what if they wanted to fix each other?


	2. Chapter 2

**The Kindergarten  
Chapter Two  
**  
Such a sweet name, one you'd immediately think of children reading and playing with building blocks. But if you did, you've obviously forgotten the origin.  
Children's garden. No, not some sandbox of sunflowers in front of a little play place. A garden where they literally grow children.  
But these children were war machines, right from birth being made to fight and defend Diamond society.  
Amethyst wasn't brought up in that way. In the beginning, she acted like any other kindergarten kid, playing with her friends (two rocks) and pouncing around like a cat. But she arrived 500 years later than any other component from the Kindergarten, and had no clue of her purpose.  
She didn't even look like she was supposed to; a war machine, a least half her size, a quarts as powerful as the next.  
But she was still loved all the same, if anything, her small stature and big personality made her even cuter.


	3. Chapter 3

Homeworld  
Chapter Three

Although after all this time, even after Rose was gone, Pearl had no reason to call it home anymore.  
It had changed since she last had set eyes on it, but in what ways she had no idea how, only the vague warning Lapis Lazuli had expressed in an emergency message.  
But that didn't necessarily mean she didn't miss it.  
She missed the sounds. Not obnoxious, body related sounds, but the calming beat of trains whirring left and right, and the constant rhythm of gem 'soldiers' marching.  
She was a made to order machine, a shiny toy, with not much use other than looking pretty, and hoisting up her owner gems flag on her 'weapon', which was supposed to be a long staff, but her defects made it otherwise so.  
Hers, instead, was a long, pointed spear, which she had used on many occasions to slice through and poof corrupted gems.  
Both were defective.  
Both had been denied affection.  
Both yearned for it.  
Both yearned for each other (?)

Hey guys! It appears you've stumbled upon my story. So far, these chapters have been pretty short… think of them as one-shots, introductions. The first was a prologue, the second Amethysts', the third Pearls', and the final one will be introducing Steven. Then, an actual story (with dialogue and everything!) will start to come into play. Be patient, fellow fans!


End file.
